igo camping
by PaceyLover520
Summary: The icarly crew is going camping for TWO WEEKS! will this be a fun out door time or will romances blossem. this is a seddie story with little cibby. please read and review. enjoy :  3
1. and were off for about a day and 5 hours

**Hey,Hey,Hey I'm back. I'm starting a new story. Remember I don't own icarly or don't know danscnider i'm just a fan so enjoy my fan fiction story it's my 2end, this story contains Seddie and Cibby. So enjoy **

**P.S SEDDIE FOR EVER! 3 **

**Freddie's POV: **

I walked into the Shay's apartment to see Spencer and Gibby standing in the kitchen

"Hey where's the girls?" I asked

"Up stairs Carly's probably trying to get Sam up." Spencer answered

I walked up the stairs, I myself was extremely tired it's 5:30 a.m, today was the day Sam, Gibby, Carly, Spencer and I were going on our 2 week camping trip.

"Hey Freddie can you wake up Sam as I get my make up packed?" Carly asked

"Sure" I respond and walk into Carly's room and see Sam sleeping in Carly's bed.

She looked so beautiful laying there fast asleep, WHAT! I thought then my thoughts changed and I had a great idea. I walked back to Carly's automatic closet and broke into a run and jumped as hard as I could on the trampoline launderer. I flew for a second then hit the bed and yelled "WAKE UP"

Sam's eyes flew open and she screamed "What the hell Freddie!" she screamed and fell out of the bed. Expecting to see her in long pants and a penny tee, but no. She was in a pair of zebra spankys that said bite me on the butt written in hot pink, she also had a tight purple tan top on. Honestly she's grown a lot from when I meet her she was now curvier than Carly but still just as skinny. I didn't realize that I was staring at her.

"What are you looking at Fredward?" Sam asked breaking the silence and my stair.

"Ah, nothing, are you packed so we can go down stairs?" I questioned changing the subject.

"Ya" she claimed grabbing her bags

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked looking at her again.

"Oh, no long drive I want to be comfy" she explained looking down at her self.

"Oh ya, well lets head down stairs." I instructed as we left Carly's room and was walking down the stairs.

We entered the living room and kitchen to see Spencer with only one bag and Carly with about four even though she'd never need four she just always over packs. Unlike Sam, one thing I love about her is she always packs the right amount; she's not like a typical 10th grade girl. We all grabbed our bags and headed out. We all pilled into Socko's R.V. Spencer took a seat in the driver's seat that was separated from the rest of the R.V.

"I'm going to take a nap" Carly announced and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Sam took the seat next to me on the long couch with the back against the window, and Gibby was sitting at the small kitchen table.

"So fredward what do you want to do?" Sam asked raising an eye brow.

Her question basically slapped me in the face. I didn't know what to say was it a lets play checkers what do you want to do or was it a let's make out kind of what do you want to do. WAIT what am I thinking, her making out with me!

"We can play twister" Gibby exclaimed holding up a box with a bunch of kids all twisted and bent on the cover.

Great being closer to Sam that should help with these wired thoughts about me and her.

"Ok better than nothing" Sam answered in an unexcited voice.

"I'll be the spinner; I'm not the most flexible." Gibby offered.

Sam and I took our places at the end of the large mat. Gibby soon started to read of the

Colors and positions of our hands and feet, and before I knew it Sam was almost on top

of me, my face only inches away from hers I tried to only look up at her face but her low

tank top, even though it was tight I could see down it. I could feel my lips urging to lean

in and kiss her. I was so tempted to look down her tank top; I mean i'm a teenage boy

give me a break. Right before I was about to give into my sudden urges Gibby

Cleared his throat and continued.

**A few hours later around 1:04 a.m. **

I awoke with a shake of the R.V we must be pulling into the R.V Park for the night. I sat up a bit and rubbed my eyes, I looked around Spencer was driving; Carly was in the small bedroom, Gibby sleeping with his head on the table. But were Sam? I felt something heavy on my lap; I look down to see Sam lying on the couch with her head resting on my lap. I stared down at here for a while. Until her eyes fluttered open she slowly sat up stretching in the process.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually for a nub you're comfortable." She answered trying to hold back a smile.

Just then Spencer exited the driving space and explained that Carly and he were going to share the bed and we're going to sleep out in the living room area. Once every one was in there sleeping places. I layer down staring up at the ceiling of the R.V thinking about how I felt tonight. Soon I decided to sleep on my whacky feelings and fell asleep.

**Morning around 8:45 a.m**

I awoke like normal today, Spencer was already driving. I got of the large couch, stood up, stretched and sat at the eating table. Both Gibby and Sam were asleep, Gibby on the ground and Sam on the opesiet end of the couch that I was on. Carly took a seat across from me.

"So you've been staring at Sam a lot." Carly said breaking the silence and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh um, no I haven't!" I said in a defensive tone as my voice cracked, I could fee my heart pounding fast and a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Sorry it's just every time I look at you, you're looking at Sam." Carly explained putting her hands in the air for surrender.

"How long before we get to the camp site?" I asked changing the subject.

"about 5 more hours" she answered "but were probably going to stop somewhere for

food, She added on.

I suddenly heard foot steps from behind me, I turned around to see Sam, dressed in the

hot pajamas she left in, her surprisingly in a loose bun at the back of her hair. She looked

beautiful but I don't know why?

The next 5 hours past quickly:

**Hour 1:**

we played twister again and of course either I was on top of Sam or she was on top of me, and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

**Hour 2-3:**

We watched the movie Disturbia (**authors note: sorry to interrupt but Disturbia is like me and my friends favorite movie****) **and at the part where the 2 of the 3 main characters make out it got extremely awkward and of course I was next to Sam.

**Hour 4:**

We all played clue, ends up Sam was the murder shocker there, but what more shocking is that I wasn't the one murdered

**Hour 5: **

Finally the last hour of being stuck in a little R.V, we decided to go over ideas for icarly. We talked about what would be our big skit and Carly decided she wanted to do the jitters, a skit of a really hyper jittery family and of course I and Sam were married in it.

Soon the R.V cam to a jolt then stop, I looked out the window and saw we were in a big wooded area. We were finally at the camp site, not for a day or two but two weeks, wish me luck.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter and there's more to come. If I made any errors sorry but please continue reading, also sorry if it was too short. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW by love yaaaa **


	2. the plan

**Hey i'm back to continue igo camping! I love all the positive reviews, so keep'em coming. Remember I don't own icarly or know Dan Schneider. Enjoy!**

**SEDDIE FOREVER! **

**Sam's Pov: **

We were finally at the stupid camp site. I decided to change in to different cloths. I grabbed my clothes and went into the small bed room to change. I quickly whipped off my shirt. I was wearing my favorite black bra, a little lace at the top and a little red skull in a heart at the bottom left corner. It was a push up so it gave me great cleavage too. I suddenly heard the door swing open; I turn around to see Freddie in the door way, his jaw dropped and him staring at me.

"Uh, um sorry!" Freddie said running out of the door franticly.

I quickly through on my shirt and pants and walked out of the bed to see Freddie's head in his hands he seemed really embarrassed, I still could see his face was beat red, and I could tell he would never live this down.

Once we arrived at our site the awkwardness seemed to go down. I hoped out of the R.V and looked around we were near a cliff that was right over the camps quarry.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you?" Freddie asked as he approached.

"Ah, ya" I answered following Freddie behind a tree.

"About the whole changing thing, um" Freddie started obviously having trouble apologizing.

"Fredward, it's fine, but if you tell anyone, do it again, or think about, I will kick your ass." I explained with a devious smile on my face.

When we started to walk away I suddenly tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground, I felt myself falling ready to hit the ground, hard. But I didn't, some ones arm caught me, his touch sent shivers up my spine, I looked up, to see Freddie's face staring down at me. I stared in to his chocolate brown eyes for just a second but to me it felt like years. I quickly regained my balance.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"No problem" replied as we continued walking back to the group. What just happened? I thought.

**Freddie's Pov (of the situation): **

"Hey Sam can I talk to you?" I asked

"Ah, sure" Sam answered following me behind a tree.

"About the whole changing thing, um" I started but got cut off by Sam

"Fredward, its fine, but if you tell anybody, do it again, or think about it, I'll kick your ass" Sam explained with an evil smile.

We started to walk away as I see Sam trip on a tree root and start falling. In an instant my instincts took over I ran to her side as quick as possible and caught Sam. Our touch was electric my arm wrapped around her back in a dip style position. For one moment in time every thing was perfect, I wanted to stay like this forever, I was looking into her beautiful sapphire crystal eyes, what felt like a life time wasn't even a minute. She quickly regained her balance and we started walking back to the site.

"Thanks" Sam said quietly

"No problem" I responded

"What just happened?" I thought.

**2:30 P.M **

"Hey guys I got some bad news' Spencer claimed as he walked up to us after ending his phone conversation.

"I have to go chill with socko for the rest of the trip because socks doesn't want to be alone and his cousin Tyler bailed on his camping trip. So from now on I'll be across the lake." Spencer explained as he grabbed his bags

"Bye" he said as he kissed Carly and left the camp site.

The camp site suddenly became quite for a second with sadness but quickly faded. I looked over at Sam thinking about the past few events that happened so far on this trip. What happens next time we get _close_? Can I help myself? Last few times I wanted to pull her close, and hold her, and maybe even kiss her. Are you crazy Freddie? She hates you and you hate her IT SHOULD STAY THE SAME! My thoughts were spiraling at me like the tornado in the Wizard of Oz. I just don't know any more?

**7:15 P.M **

**Carly's POV:**

The fire was already going with dinner cooking to. I walked over to Gibby, to ask him a question that seemed to be eating at me.

"Hey Gibby, do you see something going on with Sam and Freddie?" I asked Gibby

"Ya there acting really strange and Freddie seems more afraid or agitated at Sam than usual." Gibby responded.

"Well I'll sleep in the tent with Sam tonight and you do the same with Freddie and we will ask if they like each other and they can sleep in the same tent tomorrow night!" I explained with Gibby agreeing with me.

"Good plan" Gibby completed with a handshake to go along with it.

**Sorry if that was like mad short and it took such a long time to write and upload (writers block ****) but come on 13 years old, I go to school, do swim team and cheerlead give me a brake ****. I hope you guys enjoyed. And sorry if you were looking forward a lot of Spencer but I feel like there will be more opportunities and seddieness with no Spencer. Well once again I hope you enjoyed **** love yaaaa and remember:**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**SEDDIE FOREVERRR! 3 **


	3. confronting and cliff jumping

**Hey, i'm back to continue igo camping. Remember I don't own icarly or know Dan Schneider I'm just a fan****. So enjoy 3****.**

**Sam's POV:**

We were all set for bed, and were in the tent. In my tent it was just Carly and I. with Gibby and Freddie in the other tent.

"So Sam do you like anyone?" Carly asked hugging her pillow like a giddy little school girl.

"I don't know, why?" I answered in a bored tone.

"I was just wondering." Carly answered

The tent was silent for a few moments until she asked the question that to me was unthinkable.

"So do you like Freddie?" Carly asked not looking me in the face.

The question hit me like that tazer did when I attacked Mrs. Briggs for yelling at me for eating in class, and then stole my beef jerky.

"Uh, no why would you think that?" I lied, feeling myself start to blush.

"Well you two did kiss and you never admitted to liking it and…"

"So all that doesn't prove a thing!" I interrupted.

"See you're getting defensive, you do!" Carly exclaimed.

"Can you shut up, and I don't know!" I snapped

"Okay that's all I wanted to!" Carly explained and put her hands up. But all I did was roll my eyes, turned on my side, put in my earphones and fell asleep to Running Away by A.M, the song Freddie and I kissed to.

**Freddie's Pov:**

I pulled my plaid pajamas on and climbed in to my sleeping bag.

"Hey Freddie," Gibby broke the silence. And I pulled my earphones out of my ears and turned to Gibby.

"Ya?"

"Do you like um, Sam?" Gibby asked in an uncomfortable voice.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked trying to hide my red face.

"Ahhh, but you didn't deny it!" Gibby exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know!" I clamed

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to know, night" Gibby said. I rolled my eyes, rolled over, put my earphones in and fell asleep to Running Away by A.M the song Sam and I kissed to.

**8:35 A.M **

**Carly's POV: **

I woke up to see Sam still sound asleep next to me. I stumbled out of the tent and saw Gibby trying to start the fire.

"Hey Gibby did you ask him?" I asked felling very anxious.

"Ya, did you ask Sam?" Gibby said with an excited look on his face.

"So what did he say?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Well, he was quite taken back with the question, But said he doesn't know," Gibby answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Sam basically said and had the same reaction," I explained in a disappointed tone.

We were silenced by the sound of movement in the tent. And the sight of Sam emerging from the tent.

"Hey, so what are we doing today?" Sam asked as she stretched.

A wave of relief waved through my body, knowing that Sam had not over heard our discussion.

"We are going to eat breakfast and then go fishing and to the lake for the day," I replied

"Cool, so what's cooking?" Being Sam said walking over to the fire pit.

"Eggs and bacon" Gibby answered while continuing to scramble and flip the eggs.

Just then we saw Freddie emerge from the tent in his Pajamas, and his hair a tousled mess.

"So what's on schedule for today?" Freddie asked

"Were going to eat and then were going down to the lake for the day" Sam replied

"Ok, I'm going to get changed" Freddie said as he made his way toward the boy's tent

"I'm to" Sam added heading toward our tent.

"Ok so the rest of this camping trip is going to be operation Seddie!" Gibby said in and excited whisper.

"Seddie, what the hell is seddie?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"Well, you see, it is the fans call relationship between Sam and Freddie!" Gibby explained in the same tone as before.

"Then operation seddie is on!" I exclaimed in a quiet but off-the-wall voice and slapped Gibby's hand.

**9:17 AM**

**Freddie's POV:**

The walk to the beach of the quarry was really long, although, cliff jumping was allowed. Carly and Gibby were way to afraid to jump so they were going to endure the terrible walk to the beach part with the bags, when me and Sam were going to man up and take "the fall".

"Ok, good luck you to" Carly exclaimed while walking down the dirt-rock path with Gibby, and both waving there hands.

"Bye!" Sam shouted to them while walking up next to me.

"Ok, Fredwired lets do this!" Sam said, but there was something hidden in her voice, a tone of uneasiness.

I looked her up and down, she was in a really hot, black string bikini with shapes of colors that cross and over lap each other but still leaving enough open space to see the black background, I assume she bought it at the _Zumiez_ at the mall, and her hair tied up in a loose bun.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Ya, why" She answered in the same nervous voice

"Well you don't sound so sure," I responded

"You know what; I'll push you off this cliff if..." Sam started.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something, but if you tell anyone I'll cut your balls off in your sleep!" She threatened

"Ya, ya, I wont tell any one!" I explained.

"Well, I never really did this before and I'm kind of nervous," She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Neither have I, and I feel the same way," I agreed

I looked deep into Sam's eyes and knew that I feel the same way explained a different situation. I took Sam's hand,

"It'll be okay just jump, let your mind go blank," I explained same gave me a nod, then we jumped; I couldn't hear anything, I did my best to turn my head to see Sam screaming but doing it with a smile on her face, all her hair coming out of the loose bun it was in. Then all of a sudden we were sucked into the water, and that's when I noticed our hands were still entwined. Our heads broke the surface of the water. We swam slowly to the beach, noticing Carly and Gibby weren't there yet.

"Hey, Freddie, I just want to say thanks." Sam said in a sweet cute voice, but it surprised me, she called me Freddie and said thanks!

"No problem!" I said back in a nice voice. But what she did next shocked me the mot, she laid a kiss on my cheek, smiled then looked around for Carly and Gibby.

I quickly made sure Sam wasn't looking then I felt my cheek in amazement, like every love struck boy does. Soon Carly and Gibby came and we all went in to the water, and we soon all got in to a very competitive splash fight. I was in a complete daze until Sam splashed me, but that wasn't the end of it. I snuck up behind her and picked her up and through her in to the air, she was actually really light.

The day passed quickly, and soon dusk approached and we all had too head back up to the campsite. I quickly threw a shirt on and started to walk up the path. Soon Sam walked up next to me in a skimpy Tank top and Daisy Duke shorts over her Bathing suit, with her wet hair pilled into a side pony.

"Hey Frednub I know this isn't like me to do this but, thanks again, even I need a push some times," Sam explained with a smile.

"No problem" I said with a smile.

And suddenly it hit me I was neglecting my feelings for same and was trying to cover it up with a lie about likening Carly. But now here comes the hard part, really confronting my feelings.

**Heyyyy, I'm back, I'm sooo sorry about the wait I had a terrible writers block. But I did my best. I really hope you liked this chapter! Well please keep reading****!**

**And please remember to**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

** Byeeeee love yaaaa **


	4. Sleeping under the Stars

**Heyyyy, I'm back to continue Igo camping, I hope you all liked last chapter****. Once again I don't own icarly and do not know Dan Schneider **** , I'm just a huge fan (100% seddie!****) so please enjoy!**

**Remember!**

**SEDDIE FOREEVERRR! **

**Sam's POV:**

We all walked back to our campsite on the cliff-side of the quarry. I couldn't help feeling like I might be hiding something for Freddie! But it can't be possible, I mean, he's in love with Carly, and we hate each other right? But every time I look at him I get this wired feeling in the pit of m stomach, not bad, just odd, I've never really felt this way before! Not with Jonah, or Shane or even Pete! It's just crazy. But the problem Freddie is that if I fall head over heels for him there's a good possibilities that Carly will steal him away, not a surprise, i mean don't get me wrong, I love Carly, but I'm just sick of it! He always clams _I'm over her_ but I'm not really sure and. I'm not about to be heart broken again by some prissy girl and a total NUB!

**Freddie's POV:**

On the walk back to the campsite I couldn't get Sam out of my mind. Honestly I couldn't keep her out off my mind this whole trip. But I know that she'd NEVER like me, she probably thinks I still like Carly, even though when I was kissing Carly I felt nothing, and all I could think about was that kiss on the fire escape. She can think whatever she wants. I can't control my feelings!

**10:40 P.M **

**Freddie's POV:**

Our hot dog and grilled corn on the cob dinner was over and the night was winding down slowly. Gibby and Carly were talking about nonsense things and a new movie they want to see. I searched the camp ground for Sam and finally saw her dimmed silhouette standing at the end of the large cliff. I slowly walked over to Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked walking over with my hand.

"What's it to ya, fudge face?" Sam exclaimed with a smirk.

"I was just wondering sorry!" I said putting up my hands.

"If you must know I'm spitting over the cliff to see how far down it falls." Sam replied in a serious and sam-ish voice.

I slowly sat on the soft grassy ground and let my feet and legs hang off the edge of the cliff. Sam soon did the same thing, but she soon lied down and just stared up it to the vast night sky, I soon joined her.

"There are so many freaking stars!" Sam exclaimed in amazement.

"Ya, you can never see stars in Seattle," I said in a dazed but amazed voice.

The stars were scattered around the colossal blanket of the night sky making beautiful constellations that were reflected of the large peaceful lake below.

"Do you see the big dipper right there?" I asked not having my eyes not leave the trail of stars, "And there's the little dipper," I pointed out.

"They're amazing!" Sam said in a cool and smooth voice.

"Ya, they are," I commented.

I turned my head to look at Sam, her head slowly turned from the sky to my face. The stars were reflecting in her crystal blue eyes, the moon light from the full moon was shining down on her face causing an eerie yet beautiful glow to shadow her face.

We just lied there staring up at the stars, losing track of time. Soon my eyes shut closed with no warning and I was in a deep relaxing sleep. And some how I knew Sam was in the same exact position I was in.

**Outside POV: **

**Late at night**

Sam and Freddie slowly fell asleep savoring every moment they could be under the marvelous sky. Soon after falling asleep unknowingly Sam crawled slowly next Freddie and put her head on his chest and Freddie swooped his arm making the original cuddle position. Neither steered nor woke until morning.

**8:25 AM**

**Sam's POV:**

I awoke having one of the most wonderful and refreshing sleeps of my life. My head was raised of the soft dew covered grass. My unknown pillow was warm, soft, and breathed. WAIT BREATHED! Terror hit my heart like a ton of bricks, my eyes shot open in a mix of terror, amazement and something I myself didn't even know, I tried to move without waking Freddie up but something bound him to me. I tried my hardest to turn and see Freddie's arm draped over my back and his hand place on my hip. I saw Freddie's eyes slightly open, but didn't move. To cover up the cute, sweet and mortifying moment, I swung my hand and slapped him right across his face.

"OW" Freddie shouted rubbing his face definitely shocked by the pain, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"That was for trying to make a move on me last night!" I shouted pointing at Freddie.

"What I never tried to make a move on you!" Freddie screamed.

Before I could yell back Gibby and Carly walked out of the tents.

"What's with all the screaming?" Carly asked walking towards us.

"Oh, looks like the two love birds woke up!" Gibby exclaimed giggling like Carly usually would.

"Hey Gibson, I'll snap your neck like a twig and push you off this cliff if you EVER say that again!" I growled, squinting my eyes and pointing a finger at his direction.

"Sorry, but Gibby's right you two were SO cute together!" Carly explained in a giddy and girly way.

"Whatever!" I shrugged her stupid comment off.

I quickly walked away quickly going to change into my clothes for the day, anger was raging inside me, and how can she say that! How could she embarrass me and Freddie SO MUCH! I really didn't want to say think this but she some times annoy me and she'd can some times even be a bitch! But, I'm going to try and forget about that whole incident and her bitchy and annoying comments.

**Carly's POV: **

Once Freddie had gone to the tent to change into his day clothes I knew I HAD to talk to Gibby.

"Gibby did you see that, it was so cute!" I said excitedly.

"Ya, I know!" Gibby said with matched excitement.

"Um, I hope there not mad at me," I said nervously, rubbing my hands together.

"Well Freddie looked like he was on the verge of throwing up and Sam, well Sam looked like she was going to rip our heads off," Gibby said smoothly.

"Oh, god, I better go talk to her," I said taking a few steps toward the middle of the camp site.

"No, no, no, just let Freddie go throw up and Sam to cool off!" Gibby said with uneasiness.

"Ok, well let's head down to the lake," I said nodding to the trail.

**Outside POV:**

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie all walked down the trail to the lake, to go fishing on the rental boat (thanks to Spencer!). But stupidly forgetting to all where there bathing suits

**Freddie's POV: **

We soon reached the lake, Sam seemed to be less angry about before, and hopefully forgetting this whole thing. We all soon reached the boat it was a small but comfortable size for the four of us. And since I was almost sixteen I was allowed to drive the boat **(A/N: Sorry if that is an incorrect statement about the boat driving, I'm not a boater****)**. I'm pretty nervous about driving the boat but was only driving it out to the middle of the lake. We were all having a great time we caught at least one fish each. It was all great until a stupid jet skier came way to close to the boat and made HUGH waves. Suddenly we all turned to see Sam falling into the water after hearing a bloodcurdling scream

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed so load.

"Sam!" I screamed and dived into the water determined to save her!

I dived in to the cool, murky water. I opened my eyes and saw Sam struggling to swim to the surface, but was caught on a plant underwater. I swam over as fast as I can but I was too late, her body was now motionless. I quickly swam over to her, I lowered myself to the plants stem, thankfully I had my boy scout pocket knife in my pocket (if my mom EVER knew) and quickly sliced the plant, grabbed Sam's waist and swam to the surface. My head broke the surface and Gibby and Carly pulled me up on to the white boat. Sam was still not breathing, my heart beat fast.

"What do we do?" Carly asked trembling with fear.

"We need to do CPR!" Gibby shouted.

"Freddie you know how to do it!" Carly exclaimed.

"Ok, ok," I agreed suddenly panic ran through my body, I pushed on her chest 3 times and then again, suddenly I realized her shirt was constricting her breathing (**A/N that might not be like possible but just please go with it****) **I ripped open her already see through white shirt, to see her royal blue bra with off white lace at the top. I pushed on her chest again. Nothing. I bit my lip quickly opened her mouth, pinched her nose, and took a big breath. I breathed in to her mouth, I raised my head and took another big breath and breathed into her mouth. Relief hit me when I saw her eyes open and her body fling up and got into a sitting, I grabbed her back to keep her stable and sitting up.

"Cough, cough," she sat up and started gasping for air.

"Sam, are you alright!" Carly shrieked.

Gibby quickly ran over and threw a blanket over her shoulders.

"Come on lets just get back to land." Carly instructed rubbing sums arms try to get the friction to warm her up.

I quickly walked to the steering wheel of the boat and shoved the key quickly into the key hole and zoomed back to the dock.

**Heyyyy I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it took sooo long to write and update. I myself think this is a really good chapter **** so remember please toooo,**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! **

**P.s SEDDIE FOREVERRRRR! **** 3 **


	5. Thank you

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm so so sorry I haven't wrote in like ages, my laptop broke and know I have to use my MOM'S (she doesn't know I write these) so please don't be to mad at me! **** So once again I don't own iCarly and I don't know Dan Schneider, so please enjoy chapter 5 of igo camping! **

**SEDDIE FOREVER! **

**Sam's POV: **

The last thing I remembered was falling off the boat, struggling in the lake, me coughing, Carly asking me if I was ok and Freddie leaning over me looking scared and concerned. I rapidly looked around; I was on the boat like before with Carly, Gibby, and Freddie, I hate when people think I need help, or I can't do it, and to make everything worst, my top was ripped open! Carly quickly threw a blanket around me and told Freddie to drive back to land.

"What the hell just happened and why is my shirt ripped open!" I screamed.

"Freddie, can you explain please?" Carly asked in her ever nice tone.

Freddie's face was full of nervousness and anxiety; I could tell this was _not _going to be good.

"W-w-well you fell in to the lake and I-I dived in to save you and you were kind of snagged onto a plant, and I had to cut you lose and brought you up to the boat," Freddie explained nervously causing him to stutter.

"And what my shirt was just magically ripped open?" I asked with a tint of anger in my voice.

"Uh-uh when I got you on the boat you weren't exactly breathing, a-and I kind of had t-to do C-CPR, and your shirt w-was kind of constricting you breathing so kind of had to r-rip your shirt open," Freddie explained without meeting my eyes, I saw the blush started to tint his cheeks. I knew my face was getting hot and I quickly looked down.

"Can we just get back to the camp site," I said "Now!"

"Sam are you sure you're ok?" Carly asked,

"Can we just get back to the fucking camp?" I snapped, not wanting to be worried about and mad at my own embarrassing.

I watched as Freddie practically ran to the boat's wheel, and Carly and Gibby helped me to a seat, and then sat down themselves.

"Sam I'm sorry for making you snap, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Carly apologized.

"Nah, I was just kind of embarrassed, you know," I said still trying not to make eye contact with any one. "And you know that I snap easily,"

"Oh, we all know that," Gibby mumbled

"Hey watch it mermaid boy!" I threatened.

Soon we reached land and I was so happy just to be away for the lake for a while. I knew that the thank you I was of course going to have to make was going to be an awkward. Ya ya I know what you're thinking "Sam Puckett_ thanking someone!"_ but come on the nub saved my freaking life! Honestly all I wanted to do was get it over with and go to sleep in my warm sleeping bag.

**Freddie's POV:**

We finally reached the campsite, the whole way there was silence. But, I didn't mind it, it let me think about the fast paste events that just happened, I was so scared, devastated, I couldn't even think about my life without Sam, she's messed with me my whole life, she's been one of my best friends, even if I don't want to admit it, she was also my first kiss, it wasn't even a real 'I want to kiss you because I love you' kiss and it still felt like I was kissing my soul mate!

"Hey, Freddie" Sam said while putting a hand on my shoulder that made me feel like I was getting struck by lightning, "Can I talk to you?" She said with a odd sensitive look in her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for um, well, saving my life," Sam said looking down at her Converse sneakers while saying saving my life.

"Well what was I going to do, let you die," I started, "I mean my life would be, well, boring and totally shitty without you," I explained felling my cheeks start to heat up.

"Really I always thought you hated me, and your life would be better with out me," Sam said.

"No way, I mean we fight of course but my life would never be better without you," I tried to convince her.

"Wow, I can't believe this but I actually think I believe you," She said, but what happened next shocked more than any thing else, she hugged me, not like an "oh what ever hug" or not a trick to give me a wedge but a real, thought full hug. The feeling of your tight embrace filled my whole body with an exhilarating and warm feeling, I loved it.

"Sam, I love-"

"Guys dinner!" Carly shouted.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes or if it was to short. I any one has any ideas for later in the story, please review and I'll see if I can work them in. I promise I won't make you wait as long as last time. Please remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeeee love yaaa! **


End file.
